Nina
Nina is Claymore No. 9 of the current generation. Etymology "Nina" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Nina"(ニーナ, pronounced "nEE-nah"). "Nina" derives from a variety of cultures, with various meanings. From Spanish, "little girl." From Russian, as a diminutive of "Antonina." From Italian, as a diminutive of "Giannina." Also the name of a Babylonian and Assyrian fertility goddess. Appearance Nina wears her pale hair in a long ponytail and sweeps her entire fringe to the left side of her face. She has silver eyes and wears the standard Claymore uniform. She has never been shown smiling. Personality Nina is a cold and harsh woman, immediately disliking Clarice because of her colored hair. She had no problem leaving Clarice behind during the battle, declaring her as useless. She is a skilled tactician but questionable strategist. She has complete faith in her abilities, shown when she closes her eyes after activating her "Shadow Hunter." Abilities Shadow Hunter Nina uses her special attack, named Shadow Hunter. Her blade tracks the yoki of her opponent until the yoki is extinguished. The move can only be stopped by directly attacking Nina. Biography Employment as a Claymore Nina is assigned as captain of an Awakened Being Hunting Party stationed in the northern region ofAlphonse. This party hunts proactively, unlike the usual party for paying clients only. In Dabi, Nina complains when Clarice turns up late, that her rank is only No. 47. And about Clarice's dark hair, proof to Nina that Clarice failed to fully transform into a Claymore. She calls Clarice a "failed creation." Up in the mountains, Nina and the party engage an Awakened Being. Nina almost kills it using her special attack.Claymore manga chapter 65 But more Awakened Beings attack and the party is overwhelmed. They all go down unconscious. Then the Beings are attacked by unseen adversaries. When Clarice awakes, she finds herself and her comrades surrounded by patches of blood-soaked ground. As she walks about, her rescuers, five of the Seven Ghosts (Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen and Tabitha) watch Clarice unseen from the hills above. Later in the south, Rachel is seen joking that Nina and their party were saved by the ghosts from the Northern Campaign. After this incident Nina is removed from the North by Rimuto and replaced with No. 7, Anastasia. Moved by Miria's actions during her initial assault, she joined her in the rebellion. Along with the other Claymores and Miria, she battled the group of Abyssal Feeders sent after them. She is currently battling the revived Cassandra alongside Audrey and Rachel. As seen with her fight with Cassandra the Shadow Hunter's true power is clearly seen as the sword keeps moving and following Cassandra's Yoki and although Cassandra is a Number 1 with high agility, power and speed she was able to slash her cheek while she is Number 9 and since Cassandra can match an average Number 5 without her ability this makes this ability a powerful one. After being scratched by Nina, Cassandra uses her technique and incapacitates Nina, cutting off her legs. Nina isn't able to get a second chance at attacking Cassandra as she quickly loses her arms too. Nina is presumed to be alive because Miria orders the Un-named Twins to grab the single digits after Cassandra's awakening. References Category:Claymore Category:Characters Category:Female